Dynasty Warriors 7/Shu Story Mode
This page lists stages and characters participating in Shu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. For Shu's Musou Mode from Dynasty Warriors 4, see the Kingdom of Shu Walkthrough. As a reminder, characters available for the player's usage are mandatory within this mode. Story Mode is limited to solo play and cannot be activated by two players. This restriction is lifted in the game's expansion. Stage Walkthroughs Yellow Turban Rebellion (First Part) :Player's character: Liu Bei This stage requires the players to save some villagers under attack by two Yellow Turban officers. Once the two are defeated, the map ends. Yellow Turban Rebellion (Final Part) :Player's character: Liu Bei Having saved the village, Liu Bei leads his brothers in a charge against the rest of the Yellow Turbans. Zhang Liang causes a bolder attack and Zhang Bao causes winds to stop the Imperial's progress. defeating them opens the way to Zhang Jiao. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Sisui Gate) :Player's character: Guan Yu Guan Yu first set out to put Hua Xiong to flight. He then ensures Yuan Shu sends Sun Jian his needed supplies. Upon capturing the gate, Guan Yu must duel Hua Xiong to the death. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Hulao Gate) :Player's character: Guan Yu Instead of catapulting the Hulao gate down, Guan Yu and his brothers must fight off Lu Bu before attacking the rest of Dong Zhuo's army. Battle of Xu Province :Player's character: Zhang Fei Coming in the middle of a siege, Zhang Fei leads the charge to break the siege and drive Cao Cao out of Xu providence. Once near the river, Lu Bu shows up with reinforcements to help drive off Cao Cao's army. Battle of Xiapi :Player's character: Guan Yu Guan Yu works with Cao Cao's officers to take Xiapi after the water attack has been preformed. Part way into the assault, Yuan Shu arrives with some reinforcements. Battle of Guandu :Player's character: Zhao Yun At first, Zhao Yun works with Liu Bei to drive off Cao Cao's army. However, once Guan Yu slays Yan Liang and Wen Chou, Yuan Shao attacks Liu Bei alongside Cao Cao's army, turning both against him as Zhao Yun protects Liu Bei towards their escape route. Battle of Xinye :Player's character: Zhang Fei Zhang Fei attacks the middle of Cao Cao's army under the discretion of Xu Shu, who helps him break up their highly complicated formation. Doing so provokes Cao Hong, the army leader, to flee and requires catching. Battle of Changban (First Part) :Player's character: Zhao Yun Zhao Yun rushes behind enemy lines, saving peasants and officers to learn the whereabouts of the infant Liu Shan. Cao Hong also hunts for the child and must be defeated to find the child. Battle of Changban (Final Part) :Player's character: Zhang Fei Now that Liu Shan is safe, Zhang Fei holds the bridge against Cao Cao's army as the rest escape. Once reinforcements arrive, Fei can either charge them or retreat himself. Battle of Chibi (First Part) :Player's character: Zhao Yun Zhuge Liang sends Zhao Yun to cut through the Wei fleet in order to stopCao Cao's retreat once the fires began to spread. Yun rides a boat with Liu Qi through the fleet, defeating enemy officers who leap aboard or rain arrows down on their heads. Battle of Chibi (Final Part) :Player's character: Guan Yu Zhuge Liang orders Guan Yu to pursue and kill Cao Cao as he flees Chibi. Guan must fight his way up a winding mountain road, defeating Cao Cao's army stragglers while he attempts to stop Cao Cao's retreat. Battle of Luo Castle :Player's character: Pang Tong Disobeying Liu Bei's orders, Pang Tong leads an assault against Liu Zhang's army. He follows Wei Yan south while Huang Zhong heads north for a pincer attack on Liu Xun's castle. Battle of Chengdu :Player's character: Zhuge Liang Zhuge Liang leads the main assault against Liu Zhang while also providing support for the flank attacks. He also must help Li Hui reach Ma Chao to convince him to Liu Bei's side. Battle of Mt. Dingjun :Player's character: Huang Zhong Huang Zhong fights to capture Mt. Dingjun. To achieve this end, he must capture the valley bases and burn up the enemies' supplies, allowing him to finally assault the mountain. Battle of Fan Castle (First Part) :Player's character: Guan Yu Guan Yu leads the assault on Fan castle, defeating the officers outside the castle and leading a flood attack to get inside. Battle of Fan Castle (Final Part) :Player's character: Guan Suo Realizing that Wu has betrayed them, Guan Suo protects his father as he flees Fan castle. Many Wei and Wu ambushes and commanders stand in his path, requiring much protection for him to make it to the end of the battle. Battle of Yiling (First Part) :Player's character: Zhao Yun Zhao Yun realizes the Shu army is in disarray and sets out to save his lord. By rescuing bases and officers, Yun can learn Liu Bei's whereabouts and rescue him. Battle of Yiling (Final Part) :Player's character: Zhuge Liang Realizing the battle is lost, Zhuge Liang and Yueying work to set up a defense and allow the Shu officers to retreat. As each Wu officer is defeated, the Shu one engaging them retreats. Once Zhao Yun retreats, the defender of the rear guard, Shu can safely leave their battle against Wu. Battle of Tianshui :Player's character: Zhuge Liang Zhuge Liang launches a three pronged attack, using many tricks against the Wei officers. However, they begin to see through them and Liang realizes the Wei officer Jiang Wei is very talented, provoking his desire to capture and speak with him. Battle of Wuzhang Plains (first part) :Player's character: Jiang Wei Jiang wei begs the assault clearing the route for a pincer attack, which he must clear while defending the main base and defeating Wei reinforcements. Battle of Wuzhang Plains (final part) :Player's character: Jiang Wei The final battle for the Wuzhang plains has Jiang Wei fighting his way up the middle against Sima Yi's numerous traps and officers. He must also protect the left and right flank and deal with an ambush behind his own lines. Once all of the obstacles are overcome, Sima Yi still uses some reinforcements to make reaching him difficult. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Walkthroughs Category:Shu